


The Night Of The 13th

by reybb22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reybb22/pseuds/reybb22
Summary: What happens when you try to save someone and get stabbed in the prosses?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 01

Louis:

Louis sighed as he opened the door to his tiny flat. He let the door close by itself and mumbled a "fuck" when the loud bang broke the 3AM silence of the building.   
He dropped his bags on the floor and dragged himself to the kitchen to turn on the kettle. He sighed looking at his hand which were coved in paint. He loved his job. He really did, but he was exhausted from all the night shootings and constantly pretending that he loves hanging out with the cast members and other people from the crew.   
It's not that he didn't like them. They were 

really nice people and Louis enjoyed working with them. He just wasn't the most sociable person in the world. And he mostly preferred to be alone.   
As the water started boiling, he took out his mug and favorite tea ,Yorkshire, and made himself a cuppa.  
He sat down on the sofa, taking a sip of his boiling hot tea and instantly regretting it when he's tongue started burning. He put down his mug on the coffee table, closed his eyes and tried to relax his mind. The sound trailer door banging ang PAs shouting trying to not to get fired, had been stuck in his head.   
He grabbed his phone, he hadn't gotten a chance to check it since the morning. A smile creeped on his lips as he saw the text Liam had sent him, wishing him a goodnight and reminding him to eat 

something before going to bed.   
Louis didn't have many friends. But Liam was different. He was Louis' best, and maybe only, friend, they have known each other since they were little. They even move to London together to fallow their dreams. They were living together until Louis got his own flat and moved out. As much as Louis hated spending time with others, he always made time to hang out with Liam, on the other hand Liam what Louis' limits were and when and how much space he needed. Louis answered Liam's text and closed his imassage.  
He took another sip of his now warm tea and opened the Instagram app. He posted a picture he had taken on the set and tagged the cast member. He proudly looked at the other pictures of his work. He truly loved being a professional SFX makeup 

artist, and he was good at it too. It didn't matter if he was doing a super glamorous look with lots of colorful eyeshadow or a giant wound with blood oozing out if, he loved it all.  
His phone started ringing in his hands, it was Liam. He swiped right and placed the phone on his ear.  
"Hey Lou. What's up?"  
"Hi Liam. Nothing, why are you up? I thought you the night shifts last week."  
"Oh, I did. I'm just covering for a friend "  
"Ok. How the hospital? Did you take any good pictures for me?"  
"Louis Tomlinson how many times do I have to tell you I can't take pictures for your makeup references when I'm busy saving lives. "  
"Ok, ok, I was just joking."  
Louis said laughing. Liam was laughing 

too.  
"I know mate."   
Then there was a bit of fumbling in the background and Liam spoke again:  
"Hey Lou I got to go they're paging my name. Take care."  
"Ok, go save a life doc."  
Louis hung up, got up from the sofa, taking his mug and putting it in the sink and start getting ready for bed. Tomorrow was Friday and he was so looking forward to the two days of rest that came after it.

Harry:  
.  
.  
.  
"So I'm gonna get going. Are you going to be long?"

Niall said as he exited his room.  
"No, I'm just gonna finish up this dress and I'll be on my way."  
Harry responded, going around the mannequin with pins in hand.  
"So you're still up for tomorrow night?"  
"Of course Ni, you know I wouldn't miss out on your birthday. Happy birthday by the way. "  
"My birthday isn't until tomorrow, but thanks anyway. "  
"I know mate. Just wanted to be the first one to say it."  
Harry said, got up and pulled Niall in tight hug "now I'm just gonna finish up and head out."  
"Ok, don't stay in to long. See you tomorrow."  
"Bye Niall"  
After Niall left, Harry went back to the 

dress he was working on. He love the way it was coming together, his client was coming in for a fitting tomorrow and Harry was super excited. Even after a year of working and many many clients later he still got extremely excited when it was time for a fitting. Tomorrow after the fitting he had a couple of new clients coming in. One of them was coming in for his wedding tuxedo, and he had two other ones after that, and then then were going out for Niall's birthday so he was really looking forward to it.   
After he was done with the dress he gathered his stuff, locked up the studio and started walking toward the tube station. As the nice mid September breeze hit him, he stuffed his hand in his pockets and began walking faster and letting his mind drift away as he looked at the street 

lights. He couldn't wait for Niall's birthday tomorrow. Him and Niall met the first day of uni and have been friends ever since. After they graduated from uni they opened up a fashion studio together _ as the were both fashion designers. And by far their business was going great. I mean they weren't super famous or anything but they had their fair share of clients. His train of thoughts distorted when he arrived at the tube station and waited for his train.  
When Harry arrived home it was almost 10PM and his stomach was growling as he hadn't had dinner yet. He quickly put together a sandwich and a salad and started devouring them.   
After he was done eating he turned on his kettle to make himself a cuupa. When he was done he went to the living room and plopped in front of the TV. He opened 

Netflix and started looking for something to watch. He decided on a romcom, but before he pressed play he went to brush his teeth 'cause he probably just end up falling sleep on the sofa, so better safe than sorry.  
After the movie was over surprisingly enough he was still awake, but incredibly sleepy. He turn off the TV and went straight to his bed. He needed as much sleep as he could get, since he wasn't getting any tomorrow. 

******  
The annoying sound of Harry's alarm echoed in his head initiating he should wake up. He sighed and reached over to hit snooze button so he could sleep 5 more minutes.   
After the additional 5 minutes, he got up and started getting ready for the day. After 

he got dressed he had a quick breakfast, picked up Niall's present and walked out of his flat. On his way to the tube station he got another cup of coffee for himself and was slowly drinking it as he walked.   
When he got the studio Niall wasn't there yet, so he opened up and went inside. He checked his client book, his first one was coming in at 10 so he had about an hour to spare. He decided to tidy up the studio a little bit.  
He was in the middle of cleaning the studio when Niall walked in.  
"You're late birthday boy."  
"So what? It's my birthday you can't stop me."  
Niall said with a cheeky smile and stuck his tongue out. Harry shrugged and gave Niall his present. After Niall opened his present the chatted for a while until their 

clients started showing up and the rest of the day was a blur of clients coming and going.  
"Finally!" Niall cried after the last client walked out of the door.  
"C'mon Harold, we're gonna get hammered!"  
Niall said full of excitement and practically pushed Harry out of the door.  
They got into the cab and told the pub's address. They have been going to this pub since the were in uni. It was the place they always turned to when it came to celebrating.   
As soon as they walked in they saw the owner Jeff, behind the bar. When Jeff noticed them a small smile creeped on his face.  
"Here are my two favorite boys. Hi, how have you been doing?" 

"Hello Jeff, we're alright thank you. How about you? How are you?" Harry said smiling widely at the man.  
"Still dealing with the whole divorce process. So what brings you boys here?"  
"IT'S NIALL'S BIRTHDAY!" Harry answered, maybe a little too loud.   
"Hey happy birthday mate. Come on I'll get you your favorite table. Do you know what you'll be having?"  
"Thank you Jeff. We'll have the usual with four shots of tequila."  
"Oh-oh, seems like someone is ready to party."  
"Oh yeah!"  
A couple hours and Hary doesn't know how many shots later, the room had started spinning. He turned to Niall, who was in no better shape then him.  
"Hey Ni, I'm just gonna step out for a 

minute."  
Harry said barely pronouncing his words clearly. Niall slurred something that was similar to "be careful" so Harry nodded and stepped outside.   
Harry was leaning against the outside wall of the pub, cold air gently brushing against his face causing him to sober up a little. The silence made a really good contrast with the noisy inside.   
Harry took a few more deep breaths and stood, as straight as he could, to go back inside. That's when a pain of gloved hands grabbed him and pulled him into the alley way next to the pub. Harry tried too put up a fight but he was way too drunk. The guy's hand was pushing against his mouth, Harry tried to shake his head to set himself free but the guy banged his head into the wall. Tears started streaming down his 

face and muffled screams skipping his mouth, as the guy went to take his clothes off. Harry began squirming harder but it didn't seem to be working. He was loosing all hope and that's when he heard a voice.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

***********  
Louis:  
.  
.  
.  
After a long and tiering day at work, the shoot was finally over which meant Louis could go home and get some well deserved rest. His headache was killing him, he reminded himself to stop by the drugstore on his way and get some Aspirin. He was on his phone getting an uber when Hanna, a girl from the makeup crew, asked him if he wanted a ride. He was bit hesitant at first but the throbbing in his head convinced him to take her offer.  
The car ride was mostly quiet. Louis didn't really talk much with his coworkers. When he saw the drugstore he asked Hanna to pull over.  
"Do you want me to stay and drive you home? It's really late and I've been hearing some crazy shit on the news lately. "  
Hanna asked, her face concern.   
"No, I'll be fine. My flat is just a couple blocks away. You can go. Thank you though, for the ride too."  
"Forget about it was nothing. I can drive you whenever you need a ride."  
Louis gave her a forced smile and nodded. He wasn't really comfortable with people doing things for him. He reminded himself   
to go the mechanic on tomorrow and went inside the store.   
After getting what he needed, he began walking towards his flat. As he was passing Jeffrey's pub, he thought about going in and grabbing a bite. But before he could decide, he heard some muffled screams from the alley next to the pub. He went over to see what was going on and what he saw made his blood boil.  
There was a guy wearing head to toe black with ski mask on, was holding someone against the wall trying to take their clothes off. Before even thinking about it he opened his mouth and shouted:  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"  
The guy's head snapped toward Louis only to see him ready for a fight. Louis' first punch landed straight on his nose. The guy let go of who he was holding and attacked Louis. The boy had dropped to the ground and now was calling 999.   
Louis had the guy pinned up against the wall and went for a punch. But the guy ducked his head causing Louis' fist to go straight into the glass window behind him, sending glass shards everywhere. Louis tried to ignore the pain running through his wrist and knuckles and kneed the guy in the stomach. The guy fell on the ground, Louis could hear the police sirens getting closer. The guy stood up in front of him and next thing Louis knew his chest was on fire and the guy was running away. He looked down only to see a big shard of glass poking out of his chest. He dropped to his knees he wrapped his hand around the shard, the boy screamed "NO" but it was too late. Louis had already pulled the shard out and now there was blood   
gushing everywhere. The boy rushed over him, telling him to stay awake as he held the back of Louis' neck.  
Louis heard the police calling for an ambulance and the last thing he remembered was a pair of green eyes and someone telling him: "Stay with me."


	2. CHAPTER 02

Harry:   
It all happened in a blur. The paramedics coming and pealing him off of the boy’s body, Niall rushing over to hold him and then the drive to the hospital. And now he was sitting on the bed in the ER, while the doctor flashed a light in his eyes, checking him for a concoction. Harry’s mind was fuzzy, unresponsive, too focused remembering the boy’s bloody body. Niall shook him to get his attention, and Harry was sucked out of his bloody memory.   
“Harry? Harry? Please say something.”  
Niall said, looking at him with concerned eyes. Harry blinked, looking back at him, eyes wide open and confused.   
“He asked you if you’re alright to talk to the police. They’re waiting for you outside.”  
Niall explained, Harry nodded and whispered a bearly noticeable “yes”  
Niall let out a breath, helping him up and leading him out of the room where the police were waiting for him.  
“Are you okay mister…?”  
“Styles!” Niall told the officer who nodded in understanding.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
Harry finally spoke, his voice no louder than a whisper. One of the officers nodded and spoke:  
“Ok, we need you to answer a few questions regarding the incident that has accrued. Is that ok?”  
The other officer took Harry’s nod as his cue to speak:  
"I'm officer Stanly, and this is my partner Officer Lopez. I want you to tell me everything that happened after you left the bar.”  
Harry swallowed the knot in his throat and quietly spoke:  
"I was really drunk and went out to get some fresh air. When I was about to go back in a gay in a black ski mask attacked me and dragged me into the alley. And he was h-h-hurting me when the other guy showed up and fought him and then the masked guy stabbed him."  
Harry’s voice gradually went down his words breaking up because of him hyperventilating.  
"Oh my God, oh my God. He's going to die and it's all my fault. I killed him, it's all my fault.  
Harry was having a panic attack. Niall wrapped an arm around his shoulders trying to calm him down.  
"Mr. Styles, I've been told that Mr. Tomlinson is stable, and he will make it, so there is no need for you to worry. And remember it's not your fault and we’re going to catch the man responsible for this.  
“See Harry? He’s going to be just fine.”  
Niall said trying to comfort Harry. Then he turned to the officers.  
“Do you have any ideas about who it might be?”  
“Actually we do. We believe than your friend was attacked by a serial rapist who has been active in London for the past four months.”  
“Why do you think that?”  
Harry asked, looking at the officer with big glossy eyes.  
“The way you were attacked matches the rapist’s MO and the other statements.”  
Harry nodded in understanding, and lied back in his chair, and rested his head against the wall, his eyes closed.  
“Do you have any more questions?”  
Niall asked the officers.  
“No, that’s it for now. We’ll contact you for further questions.  
Officer Lopez answered and started walking away with his partner.”  
“Wait!”  
Harry said suddenly causing the officers to turn around with confusion.  
“Can I see him? The guy who saved me.”  
“I don’t know. You have to ask the doctors.”  
Officer Stanley answered kindly. Harry nodded and fell back into his seat.  
"I can go ask the doctor if you want."  
Niall offered kindly. Harry took it with a smile, as small as it was. After a couple of minutes Niall came back with a smile on his face.  
“What?”  
“He’s still unconscious, bat you can see him. Come on I’ll take you to his room .”  
Niall said, extending his arm in front of Harry.

When they arrived at Louis Tomlinson's room, what Harry read the card next to the door, there was already somebody in the room. A doctor, he was wearing scrubs, but he wasn’t examining him. He was just sitting beside the bed looking at him with glossy eyes. “Maybe it’s his friend.” Harry thought to himself.  
Harry knocked quietly, causing the guy’s head to snap towards them, looking at them with confused eyes.  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m Harry, the guy he saved. And this is my friend Niall.”  
Harry answered with embarrassment and continued:  
“May we come in?”  
The guy in the scrubs got up and extended his arm.  
“I’m Liam. Come on in.”  
“How is he?”  
Harry asked sheepishly. Liam sighed looking at Louis with sad eyes.  
"He's not great, but he will be, and that all that matters right now."  
“Look I’m so sorry. I know this is all my fault…”  
Harry was going into panic mode again before Liam stopped him.  
“What? No! It is not your fault. Don’t even think about that. You’re a victim too, don’t forget that. There is only one person responsible for this and I know what I’m gonna do to that motherfucker when he’s caught.”  
Liam said, causing Harry to smile. And as small as it was, at least it was genuine.  
Harry stood next to the bed looking at Louis. His face was angular with high cheekbones which were now painted with deep shades of blue and purple. His thin lips were busted and bloody, but he still looked attractive.   
Harry thought to himself but then immediately stopped that train of thought as it was inappropriate for the time being.  
The silence was broken when Liam’s pager went off. He frantically looked at his watch.  
“Shit, I have to get back to my shit.”  
“Do you mind if I stay with him?”  
Harry asked Liam who smiled in return.  
“No, not at all. It’s good to have someone with him in case he wakes up.”  
Harry nodded and sat on the recliner next to the bed, as Liam left the room,  
Niall came over putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.  
“Are you ok mate?”  
"I'm fine Ni. You can leave, by the way, you need to get some sleep.”  
“What? No! I’m not leaving you here.”  
“Ni, I’m going to be just fine. I’m in a hospital room with police guards outside its door, nothing is going to happen to me. Go home and get some sleep.  
Niall nodded in defeat, patted Harry on the shoulder, and walked out the door hesitantly, leaving Harry, who just sat there looking at the man who had saved him.

Louis:

Louis felt like he was underwater, floating around in absolute darkness, unable to control his body. He felt numb except for the sharp pain in his chest, which shot waves of pain throughout his body every time he tried to breathe.  
Suddenly he felt something pushing him to the surface. He tried to fight the weight of his eyelids, when he finally beat them he had to give in again due to being attacked by the super bright lights.   
When he finally was able to get used to the extreme brightness of the room, questions came rushing to him. Where the hell even was he? It looked like a hospital room but what was he doing in the hospital? Why didn’t he remember what had happened? All he remembered was going to the pharmacy after work, and after that, it was all blank. And the most important question, who the fuck was that stranger sleeping in a chair next to his bed? And what is he doing here?   
“Hey, random guy!”  
Louis tried calling the guy but his voice sounded like his head was underwater. Annoyed at the loss of his voice, Louis tried waking him up using his fake coughs, which worked causing the guy to jump up and stare at him with the widest and greenest eyes he had ever seen.  
After staring at him like a lost puppy, the boy finally registered what was happening stood up from the chair.  
“Shit, shit, shit. He’s up. What should I do? I should call Liam.”  
Louis was looking at the boy, who was rambling and pacing around the room like he was in a crisis, wondering how in the hell did this guy know Liam?  
“Hey!”  
Apparently Louis’ monster voice, that’s what he was calling it, got the boy’s attention so he continued.  
“Who are you and what am I doing here?”  
The boy stopped pacing and slowly turned to him, weirdly holding his head like he was ashamed of something.  
“I’m Harry.”  
“Should I know you? Do I have amnesia and you’re my boyfriend or something?”  
“What? No! I’m just-you don’t remember what happened?”  
“Well, obviously. Why else would I be asking?”  
Harry slowly nodded and sat back down on the recliner.  
“Well, I was standing outside of a bar when I got attacked by a masked man, who the police say is a serial rapist, and suddenly you showed up and started fighting him off. But then he stabbed you and ran away. I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.”  
He looked at Harry, who was now full-on crying, and memories came rushing back to him.  
“Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry! It wasn’t your fault. Far from it, you are a victim of this situation. Plus I chose to save you and I want you to know that I don’t regret my decision one bit.”  
“But you could have died.”  
“Yeah but I didn’t. I’m alive and your unharmed so it’s a win-win situation. Plus, you don’t have to feel sorry for something that wasn’t even remotely your fault.”  
Harry gave him a tearful smile nodded as Louis continued:  
“Now go and ask my doctor friend when can I leave this hell hole?”  
“Oh right.”  
Harry said and ran out to go and get Liam.  
Louis stared at the white ceiling thinking about al, that had happened in the past 24 hours. He meant what he said about not regretting his decision. Even if he had died it would have been for a great reason. And he didn’t blame the boy anyways.  
He wondered when would they let him go back to work? He didn’t know if they had told the producer what had happened. He had to be on set on Monday, but he knew even if he could work with one arm, there was no way on earth Liam would let him go back to work anytime soon. Honestly, he would be happy if Liam just let him leave the hospital. He can be annoying like that.  
The sound of the door opening interrupted Louis’ thoughts, his head popped up only to see Liam rushing in with a sheepish Harry behind him.  
“Oh my God, Lou you’re awake!”  
“Obviously Liam, that’s why I sent Harry after you.”  
“Ok, you seem fine considering your sass is still intact.”  
“Oh, you know you love it Payno.”  
“Ok, enough with the chatting I really have to examine you.”  
Liam rolled his eyes and started examining Louis.  
“Alright!”  
Liam said after a couple of minutes of poking Louis around.  
“Finally!”  
Louis exclaimed dramatically, causing Liam to sigh and scribble something on his notepad.  
“When you were stabbed, the shared cut severed your arm tendon, which means you have to wear you are in a sling for at least a month. You’ve got some fractured ribs so not much moving for you. Plus the shard almost pierced your lung so I’m going to be keeping you here as long as I can so don’t think about going back to work or even home for that matter.”  
Liam warned Louis who was currently glaring at him.  
"But they need me at the-."  
“No, Louis! I don't care who or what needs you, I need you to be alive so no I'm not letting you leave until I'm sure you're completely healed.”  
Louis fired shots at him but didn’t say anything and looked away.  
"You say something, Harry."  
Louis told Harry whose head immediately snapped up.  
“What?”  
“Tell him I have to get back to work.”  
“I don’t want to intrude but I don’t think you should go back either.”  
Harry replied sheepishly. Louis rolled his eyes and shoved his middle finger in Liam’s smug face.  
“Plus…”  
Liam said hesitantly, knowing Louis was not going to like what he was about to say.  
“What?”  
Louis asked harshly already knowing something up from Liam's face.  
“I wanna take some days off and stay with you in the hospital so-.”  
“WHAT? No, you are not. I'm in a fucking hospital, I don't need a damn babysitter."  
Louis was mad, he hated being at the hospital and now Liam wanted to invade his alone time as well? Liam opened his mouth to insist but Louis' facial expression caused him to close it right back.  
“Ugh, fine, let’s make a deal. You can go home sooner but when you go I'll come to stay with you."  
Liam said, finally giving in.   
“Yeah, and I will come and see your patients.”  
Louis rolled his eyes sassing at Liam.  
“I can stay with you.”  
Harry who was standing in the corner this whole time blurted our causing the other two boys to snap towards him, almost like they had forgotten about his presence.  
“What?”  
Louis asked genuinely confused.  
"I can come and stay with you. In this way, Liam doesn't have to get off work and this is the least I can do after what you did for me.”   
Louis opened his mouth to disagree but Liam beat him to it.  
“That’s actually a great idea.”  
Liam said extremely happy about what was happening. Louis on the other hand was horrified.  
“What? No. You don’t have to do that. I’m absolutely fine on my own. I don’t need anybody to stay with me.”  
“It’s either that you get to go home sooner and stay with Harry, or I’ll keep you here as long as I can, so what do you say?”  
If looks could kill, by the way, Louis was looking Liam he'd be dead by now.  
“I’ll go home with Harry.”  
“It’s a deal then, you can leave in 3 days.”  
Liam said with a smug smile on his face, causing Louis to roll his eyes and give him the middle finger.  
“So now I’m going to leave you to I’ve got patients to visit.”  
Liam said and walked out of the door, leaving Louis and Harry alone together.


End file.
